Broken Night
by NightmareHeartx
Summary: When Amu was young, she witnessed a tragic accident,and she became bitter, and cold. But when she meets Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he sees something past her bitterness ; A shattered heart. Amuto Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

_Woo. A fanfic from me ;DPlease R&R! :3_

Chapter 1 : Shattered Memories

Amu grinned as she walked down the subway with her parents. At the time, Amu was only 8 and Ami was hardly a baby; being recently born, Ami stayed home with her babysitter.

As her and her parents waited for the subway train to come, Amu noticed a small store near the subway. "Mommy," She said innocently. "Would it be okay if we went to the store over there while we wait?"

Her parents, sighing, agreed. "Alright, Amu honey," Said her father. "But you can only get _one _thing. Hear me?"

Amu nodded, and they went into the store. They ended up buying a cute small children's purse. As they went out of the store, Amu squealed with delight. "I love it! Thanks so much, Mommy."

Suddenly a harsh wind blew by and Amu accidently let go of her purse, and it blew away. "Oh no!" She cried, suddenly running away from her parents to attempt to get her purse back.

"Amu! Come back! It's not safe alone!" Yelled her mother frantically, chasing after her along with her father. Amu didn't listen though. Finally, she managed to reach her purse. However, she didn't realize where she currently was; In a dark alley. Turning around, she heard a frantic yell from her mother. "_**AMU!**_" They screamed at the top of their lungs.

Suddenly her mother pushed her away, and a shot was heard. Amu was horrified ; her mother was killed instantly in front of her eyes, her blood splattered on Amu. Scared,She looked up and saw a strange man with a gun. He was about to shoot her as well until her father came up and punched him, urging Amu to run away.

"Amu, run!" He yelled. She obeyed him, before hearing another shot. Amu knew her father was killed aswell. Tears streamed down her eyes, before she shortly fainted of what she saw.

The murder of her parents was 7 years ago. After she fainted, she couldn't remember well of what happened. She knew her parents died, but she couldn't remember exactly the face of the murderer.

After what happened, she was sent to live with foster parents, along with her sister, Ami. Since Ami was not there when they died, she was not traumatized in any way. However, Amu on the other side was the exact opposite. After Amu witnessed their murder, her heart became cold and bitter, hostile towards anyone except her foster parents and Ami.

At her old school, she stopped being friends with her friends and was labeled an outcast. When she got to highschool, people stated that "She was the most beautiful girl in school." As she was, very beautiful, and she became popular, even though she had no friends.

Boys on occasion asked her out, but she always rejected them politely. She had no interest in boys, at least she forced herself not to.

_**Yup. Well, that's kinda like a prologue for you guys. Sorry it's so short. D: But I'll finish it. I'll post the next chapter today because this is too short XD BTW, If you didn't really understand what happened, it basically went like this :**_

_**1. Amu got a purse, and it blew away into a alley. There was a guy there, but he was a murderer, so her parents protected her and in the process, they were killed. Yeah :P**_


	2. Chapter 2 : New Student

_**Yup! So here's chapter 2, where the REAL story begins. Please R&R! I helps me continue the story, so it would be appreciated. ;D**_

Chapter 2 : New student

Amu prepared herself for school. Noticing what time it was, she hurried and rushed out of the door, not bothering to eat breakfast. She approached her class, just in time for it to start.

"Good morning, Class," Said their teacher. "Today, we have a new student here." She looked at the new student, nodding for him to come. The student came in. "His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Please welcome him."

**Ikuto's POV.**

I looked down at the students, then I saw one that caught my eye. It was a pink haired girl, and golden honey eyes. My eyes widened at the sight of her. When the girl looked back, she simply shrugged. Clearly she had no interest in me, while all the other girls did.

"….And that ends class today! Dissmissed." It was finally our lunch break. I went to eat an sandwich I packed, when this brown-red haired guy came up to me.

"Hi!" Said the guy. "I'm Souma Kuukai. And you're…Tsukiyomi Ikuto, correct?"

My eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

"Well, you're kinda popular. I mean, all the girls gossip about how handsome you are, not that I see it." He said playfully, punching his shoulder.

I wasn't exactly paying attention. I was busy watching that same girl I saw earlier.

When Kukai noticed I wasn't paying attention, he said. "What caught your eye?" He said, smirking.

"…That girl…What's her name?" I murmured, pointing to the pink haired girl. Kukai looked at her, and said, "You mean you don't know who Hinamori Amu is?"

I shrugged. "I guess not." Kukai gasped. "She's the most popular girl in school! She's got a 4.0 average, is athletic at every sport, and she's the most beautiful! Even so, she's hostile towards everyone…No, not like a snob, but she's never interested in making friends. Or a _boyfriend _in specific."

I watched her sit alone. She seemed sort of…lonely, rather then hostile.

"Well, I'm going to be friends with her," I declared. Kukai rolled his eyes, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck on that," He muttered.

**Amu's POV**

I was eating my food when I sensed some guy was coming. _Great! Another guy is gonna ask me out._ She thought.

"Hi," Said the guy.

I didn't look back at him, I just ignored him. I don't have time for this.

"Can I sit here?" He asked. _No, you can't! _I thought.

"Go right ahead," I said impatiently. I looked back at him, trying not to be surprised. It was that same boy I saw earlier. Ikuto.

When I looked back at him, he seem surprised. _Why is he so shocked? Is he surprised to hear me speak? Or let him sit next to me?_

Narrowing his eyes, he told me, "What's up with you?" He smirked. I groaned.

"I don't have time for friends. If you're interested in me, don't waste your time; I won't be your friend. _**Ever!**_" I said furiously.

Ikuto stared at me. I flashed him a glare that meant he had to leave me alone. Now. But he didn't… Of course. Then he spoke up.

"Why don't you want to have friends? Having friends is the best thing ever."

_Because I'll end up losing and hurting them…Just like my parents._

"Because… Having friends just wastes your time."

"Is that really the reason?" Ikuto said solemnly.

I flinched. It was like he read my mind. I sighed. "Maybe. Maybe not. Why are you wasting your time asking me silly questions? It's nothing important to you." I murmured softly, self-pain jabbing me.

Ikuto smiled. "If you have something to say, you can tell me." He kissed my cheek, making me blush. "Bye," He said. I was still blushing over that quick peck on the cheek he gave me. And somehow I liked it. Ugh. I couldn't actually like that _peck _he gave me. Maybe it's just…Hormones, yeah. Hormones.

…**Amu's in denial! D8 XD Well, here's the story so far. Please give me reviews if I should finish it or not. If it gets enough reviews like 10 or so, (for at least ONE of the chapters XP) Then the next chapter will come. Thanks! Hope you liked it so far n_n**


	3. Chapter 3 : The possibility

_..__**Mkay, chapter 3 is here! ^^ Thanks for the reviews, guys, it really helps. :3 I never would have though that I would have gotten reviews. Enjoy! :D Oh yeah, and be sure to ALWAYS read the authors note at the bottom. It sometimes says really important stuff about the series. Sometimes even spoilers 8D**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I own none of the Shugo Chara characters. Kthnxbai.**_

Chapter 3 : The possibility.

**Amu's POV.**

I stared at Ikuto as he walked away. When I heard girls starting to giggle, I knew that there was gossip going on.

I sighed. I didn't like Ikuto ; and he probably didn't like me. _Maybe he just wanted to be friends with me to seem cool. If so… then why did he kiss me on the cheek?_ _Ugh! So many questions stirring in my head!_

_..I'll just get ready for class…Even though it's half an hour away. _So I started packing up and headed to class…When someone bumped into to me.

"Hi, Hinamori-senpai~!" Said a girl named Rima. Usually, she was cold towards others, like me I guess, but there were times she could be really sweet and kind. She's really pretty too, so that's why most people admire her. Even though I had no friends, she was the closest thing to a friend I could have.

When I just rolled my eyes at her, she smiled and handed me an envelope. Before I could ask what it was, she said, "Come to my sleepover, okay?" Before I could reject her, she gave me a glare. "It'll be fun, won't it?" She said, clenching her teeth together. I sighed. "I'll… think about it." I mumbled.

"Well, your answer better come soon ; the sleepover's tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow! _Then why are you giving it to me now?" Rima shrugged.

"I wanted to hear your answer quick." I sighed. _That _was Rima for you.

"..Fine. I'll go." I said miserably. Rima started cheering, but stopped when I interrupted her.

"Will there be any boys there?" I asked urgently, hoping Ikuto wouldn't come. But Rima giggled. "Why don't you come and see for yourself?" She said playfully. And then…she ran off.

I shrugged. I don't understand that girl… Most of the time. I thought to myself ; _Would I really go? Maybe Ikuto won't be there… After all, he's new. _I assured myself. What are the odds… That Ikuto would be there? I sighed as I went off to class.

_**Cliffhanger! 8D XD Sorry it's short. Don't worry ; I know all of you are eager to find out what happens next. I've decided to post 2 chapters a day. So the next chapter will also come today. Yay! :3**_

_**..It's pretty obvious what's gonna happen :'D Also, I've decided to explain for each chapter why I put a certain title for that chapter.**_

_**For this one, I called it "The possibility" Because what could be the possibility that Ikuto would show up to the sleepover? X3**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Unexpected

_**Well, Here's chapter 4 for ya! ^^ Sorry I didn't post it yesterday ;_; And too be honest with you, I find this chapter quite…Boring XD And, it's kinda stupid too. XDDDD Well, in the beginning. It's does get more dramatic. O3O BTW There is NO lemon in this story. I won't ever write a story with Lemon in it. It's so sick XP in a bad way. :P**_

_**Oh, yeah, and if you don't know the ages, I'll put them here :**_

_**Ikuto : 17**_

_**Amu : 16**_

_**Rima : 16**_

_**Yaya : 14**_

_**Kukai : 17**_

_**..And so on :P**_

_**DISCLAIMER : Once again, none of the Shugo Chara! Characters belong to me. They are all from Peach pit. Thank you.**_

Chapter 4 : Unexpected.

**Amu's POV **

I looked at the clothes my 'mom' chose for me. Currently, I was wearing a punk tanktop with some skinny jeans. I liked the outfit. It would be nice for a sleepover…I think.

I wondered what we would do at the sleepover ; I've never been to one, even though I've been invited a bunch of times. I would be worried if there were boys there, though. I didn't want to get involved in any…action, I should say.

_So, when I get there, I'm going to try and be nice, not rude and timid. I mean, then even Rima would hate me, and I consider her close to a friend._

So… I was ready. I headed out of my house and walked to Rima's house. It was a few blocks away, so it wasn't that far. Finally, I reached her house, and knocked on the door. Rima opened it. "Amu! You came!" She said, giving me a hug. "Come inside please!"

I went inside Rima's house. It was pretty big inside then it looked from the outside. It was practically a mansion. I was super jealous. Turning to her, I asked, "Are you alone?"

Rima looked back at me. "Well, if you mean without adults, then yes. My mom said I could stay alone, just as long as every single door is locked." I remembered that Rima almost got kidnapped once, so it would be normal for her parents to say that.

She continued. "But if you mean I'm entirely alone, then no. Yaya's here with me, Nagihiko, Kairi, and some other people too."

"Is…Ikuto coming?"

"No, but Utau is." (A:/N _**Keep reading :3)**_

"Oh, okay." I said with relief. That weirdo wasn't going to spoil the party."So what do I do now?" I asked.

Rima looked at me. "You could come with us." She said, pulling me to her room.

When I got there, I gasped. It was huge. I wondered why she needed such a huge room. I didn't even notice that other people were there.

"Wow, Hinamori Amu's here?" Shouted a voice. I turned around to see a boy shouting my name. I think his name was…Kukai?

All the people in the room came up to me, wondering why I came. I found it really annoying, but I forced myself not to get physical. So I said, "I came because…I felt like it." I said coldly. Everyone's eyes sparkled. _Well, at least they're not bothering me. _

Then Rima shouted, "Hey everyone! Utau's here." Everyone went to the door. I figured I'd go too. I didn't know who Utau was, but if she were Ikuto's sister, she should be nice… Not saying that Ikuto is nice and all.

(A:/N **Now this is where it gets surprising D)**

I saw a pretty blonde girl with pigtails come in. She must be Utau. Then Rima pulled me to the front. "I'd like to introduce you to Hinamori Amu-chan." Utau smiled. "I'm Utau. And Rima," She added to her, "I brought a friend, if you don't mind."

"Sure, not at all." Utau grinned mischievously. I shivered. She wouldn't smile like that. Unless she brought-

"Ikuto! Come meet Rima!" She shouted. _Crap! He would ruin everything! _ Before I could see Ikuto come in, I quickly ran away from the door, and went in Rima's room. _I thought Rima said he wasn't coming! Ugh, I hope that pervert doesn't bother me._

Then, Rima came in. "Amu, what are you doing here? Don't you want to meet Ikuto?"

"Don't even mention _that_ name _ever._" I said dryly. Then I heard to doorknob starting open. Ikuto came in. He seem surprised, probably because he didn't know I was here.

**Ikuto POV**

I stared at Amu for a moment. She in return, gave me a cold stare. I grinned. I knew she didn't like me, but she didn't hate me either.

Amu put on an obvious fake smile. "Ikuto… you came," She said quietly, forcing herself not to show any bitterness. I smirked at her. "You seem happy to see me," I muttered. Rima shivered at the tension between us, so she quickly broke us up.

"Um…Yeah, I see you both already know each other. So… Let's go play a game!" She said quickly. Me and Amu both nodded.

**Amu's POV **

"Okay, then…Let's play truth or dare!" Said Rima. I never played it, but I heard that it was a game where you had to dare or ask for the truth for someone… I think.

"I'll go first." Rima grinned. She looked around for a victim. Then, she said " Ikuto. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," He said boredly. Rima wickedly smiled. " I dare you to choose a girl to kiss; any one you want." I shivered when Rima smirked at me. _Is Rima purposely that? _I wondered. I looked at Ikuto, praying he wouldn't choose me. As if in reply, he smiled. I groaned. _I'm definitely not going to let this perv kiss __**me!**_

Ikuto started heading towards me. I glared at him, which made him flinch. But he kept going. Soon, he kept going to me, and I shut my eyes ; not to enjoy the kiss, but because I didn't want to see that loser's face.

I could Ikuto was grinning a triumph, and it took all of my self-control not to slap him. But, Ikuto kissed me ; or, at least he was going to. He gave me a quick peck on my cheek, and that was all.

I was surprised. "I thought you were going to kiss me," I said. Ikuto smiled. "What? Do I sense you want me to kiss you?" I shook my head, disgusted. "You really are a psycho. I just want to know why you gave me a peck instead."

I shrugged. "If you don't want me to kiss you, that's fine. I don't want to forcefully kiss someone." _Hm... that's nice of him._ But he continued. "Unless, you want me to." He smirked. "Ugh! No way!" I yelled. He chuckled.

"Okay, it's my turn," Said Utau. She looked around, and chose me. "Truth, or dare, Amu?"

I thought over it for a second. If I chose dare, then they would probably dare me to do something gross, and kiss someone. But if I did truth, they would ask disgusting questions.

"Um…Dare," I said at last. When Utau was about to say something, I quickly said, "But please don't make it like me kissing someone or something like that," I pleaded. Utau giggled. "Don't worry, I wasn't even going to do that anyway."

Utau thought over it for a second. Then, she thought of something. "Okay, I dare you to go outside, and you know how there's like, an alley nearby? Stay there for over a minute, by yourself." I froze.

"Um, Rima has an alley near her home?" I asked nervously. Utau nodded. "Just nearby, I think..It's scary at night," She said, attempting to freak me out. I wasn't though, I was just.. scared. Flashbacks of that incident kept flashing back in my mind.

"I…can't," I said. Everyone looked surprised. "Don't tell me you're scared of some tiny alley?" teased Kukai. "I'm not, it's just… I can't. Please don't force me to."

"Why not? It'll be good for you." Smirked Utau. I looked over at Ikuto, excepting him to be sneering as well. But he only had an expression of concern.

"I'm..Sorry, I-I have to leave," I muttered, starting packing up. Ikuto's eyes widened. "But it's 2 in the morning, and it's starting to rain" He pointed out.

I didn't listen, to everyone's surprise. She kept on packing until she finished and headed out the door. Rima shouted, "Amu, come back!" She yelled.

But I kept walking away, until I was totally away from her house. Ikuto sighed. "I'd better go after her," he said chasing after her.

I kept on walking, (Or, should I say I started to run because I didn't want one of them to catch up to me.) until I stopped, panting. I looked up. I didn't know where I was. _Crap! Now I'm lost._ I thought_. I might as well go home_. But by now, it was pouring like crazy, and I was completely soaked.

I shivered in the cold. I was wearing the tank top earlier, with a thin jacket, and the jeans I had, but I forced myself to go on. Everything was blurry, and I didn't know which direction to go to. Eventually, I kept on walking until I collapsed onto the ground. I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't let me. I was soaking wet and tired. I closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't die, but I just couldn't care less if I did anyway.

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked for Amu, calling out her name. "Amu!" I shouted. I still was concerned about why she just left the party like that. _It wasn't a big deal ; Utau just dared her to stay in a alley for two minutes. I mean, Does she have a fear of alleys or something? _

Still, searching, I found myself in an unknown neighborhood. I decided to search there. Amu wasn't there either. Until, I saw a person on the ground…With pink hair.

"Amu!" I said, rushing over to her. She faintly opened her eyes, and then shut then again.

"Amu, wake up," I said sternly. I put my hand over her cheek ; her skin was freezing cold. It was like ice. She'd probably get hyperthermia if she remained like this. I took off my large jacked and put it around her. I noticed she was still trembling. She was obviously sick.

"….Iku...to." She mumbled. I sighed. I picked her up, deciding to get her out of the rain first, although I wanted to ask her why she left suddenly. I didn't know where I was, frankly, so I just pulled her under and tree; that would be good enough, for now.

"Amu, wake up!" I said, Repeating what I said earlier. Thankfully, Amu's eyes opened. She tried to get up, but she stumbled and fell. I sighed. "Thank god you're alive," I muttered.

Amu gave me the same glare she usually does. "Of course I'm alive! What do you want, Ikuto?"

I glared back at her. " I want to know why the hell you ditched the party because Utau dared you to stay in an alley!" I snapped. "Do you know what trouble I went through to find you? You were practically dead when I found you!"

Amu shrugged. "You didn't have to find me," she muttered. "I mean, I was perfectly fine by myself."

I sighed. "I _wanted _to find you. And from the looks of it, you weren't 'fine' and all. And you still aren't fine," I said. "Now tell me why you pulled such a stupid move like that."

Amu laughed nervously. "That's…none of your business, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"It is now," I said solemnly. "I know you have something to say, and like I said before, you can tell me anything."

Amu sighed. She opened her mouth to speak, but tears came out from her eyes. " I don't like to talk about it." She said quietly.

I looked at her. Then I hugged her tightly. "I-Ikuto!" She stammered. "L-let me go." Even so, she did not try to escape. "Amu," I whispered. "I really care for you. And I won't let you go until you tell me what's hurting you. I can feel your pain just by looking at you."

Amu was silent, her tears falling onto me. Finally, she erupted into a sob. She hugged me back, much to my surprise. After a couple of minutes, she fainted onto my shoulder. I stroked my fingers through her hair for a few seconds, and then I picked her up, carrying her towards the direction I went through before. Eventually, I decided to take her home.

_**Well, that's chapter 4 for ya! ^^ I think I did a decent job on it :3 Please give me some reviews on what you think about it! :o So… Will Amu tell him? Find out in the next chapter! 8D**_

_**This..Chapter is called Unexcepted because :**_

_**1. Ikuto coming to the party was unexcepted.**_

_**2. And Amu running away from the party was unexcepted 8D**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! n_n Next one should come tomorrow or so! :3**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Black and White

_**Well, Here's chapter 5! 8D Thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming! It give me the inspiration to finish up the story. :3 I really hate this chapter. Like, a lot. XD the next chapters WILL be better, I promise you ^-^ Because I actually have ideas for future chapters ;3**_

_**Oh, and some people were asking me how old Utau was. Utau's 16 :3 **_

_**Kay, so here it is n_n. Please R&R! 8D { Remember : Amu calls her adoptive parents 'mom and dad' Even though they're not. XP**_

Chapter 4 : Black and white

**Amu's POV :**

My eyes started to open, waking me up from my deep slumber. I jolted up. I looked around ; I was back home, on my bed. I didn't know how I got here. Until, my mom came in.

"Amu! You're awake!" She said worriedly, rushing over to my side. "What…Happened?" I groaned, not remembering much of what happened last night. Then my mom glared at me.

"What happened last night was that you ditched your sleepover suddenly! Honestly, why would you do such a stupid thing?" she snapped.

Then everything came back into memory. I left the sleepover because they dared me to go into an alley. I got lost, and Ikuto came. And we…embraced each other. Did…I really do that?

"I left…because.." I tried to explain. "They…dared me to go into an alley. By myself." I said quietly.

My mother looked confused, but then she widened her eyes in realization. "Oh…" She muttered. "Well, still, why did you have to ditch the party? That was stupid."

I ignored her question, and asked, "How did I…get back here?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Someone knocked on the door, and I opened it, and some guy was carrying you. He urgently said you needed to get warm. He seemed nice, so I let him in. He helped you get better." She sighed, then smiled. " I think his name was…Ikuto."

I sighed. So, it wasn't a dream… I felt touched that Ikuto would do something like that. But I couldn't picture us… _Embracing _each other lovingly. (A/N : **Stubborn Amu XP)**

Then, my mom asked, "Is he your boyfriend?" She smirked. Blushing furiously, I said, "N-no way! We're just…friends," I said nervously. My mom didn't seem convinced. "What ever you say, Amu. Just think about what your going to tell Rima tomorrow when you get back to school."

I shrugged, not concerned about that. I felt something else. About Ikuto… Was it… that he's more of a perv? (A/N: **Amu's so stubborn W XD I bet you all thought she was gonna say love. X3)**

**..The next day **

I prepared myself for school, concerned about what I would tell my 'friends' about that night. Or, how would I face Ikuto? He'd probably act as if we were together. I sighed. Then I headed off to school, where I was immediately approached by the people from the sleepover.

"Amu-chii, we were so worried about you~!" Said Yaya, sobbing onto my shoulder. I scoffed. "Why would you be worried about me?" I said nervously. Everyone looked at me solemnly. "You suddenly left the party; just because we dared you to stay in an alley. Do you think that's normal?" Said Kukai sternly.

I sighed. "It's something in my personal life… I just have a fear of close spaces, that's all. Don't ask anymore questions," I muttered. Rima sighed. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled. "Great!" She said, hitting me playfully.

I smiled, but then I saw Ikuto coming with Utau. I quickly started to walk away. "Okay, I'm going to class. Bye!" I said quickly, then sped off. I could tell everyone probably had a confused expression on their face. But they just shrugged and headed off to class as well.

**After school ended, **

I started to head home, relieved that Ikuto didn't walk up to me. I felt awkward being around him, so the whole day I tried to avoid him.

Once I got home, I threw myself on the bed, my mind filled with questions and wonders. Some about Ikuto. He seemed so familiar from somewhere, but… I couldn't put my finger on it. Like I saw him before… But still, not in a trusting way.

"Amu! Your boyfriend is here!" My 'mom' called. I jolted up from my bed. _Boyfriend? I don't have a stupid boyfriend! _

"Mom, I don't have a stupid boyfriend!" I shouted back to her.

"Well, whatever. He's coming up!" I sighed. It was probably Ikuto. I wonder how that creep knew where I lived. Stalker.

He came in. "Surprise," He chuckled. I threw my pillow at him. "Why the hell are you?" I asked him annoyed. "And, how the hell do you know where I live?"

"I followed you, " He said innocently. I snorted, but he said, "But I came here because you said you'd tell me."

I stared at him. "So, the only reason you came is because you want to know what happened? You know, that's really stupid." I muttered.

He shrugged. "Just tell me. You trust me enough to embrace me, right?" I uttered a low growl. " I _don't _trust you. I never did. And, I embraced you that night because I was scared. So, I cling on to people when I'm scared. It doesn't mean _you _in specific."

Ikuto sighed. "Can you just tell me? It'll make things easier." I chuckled. "What are you, an inspector? You're getting way too curious. I hardly even _know _you. Why would I tell such a huge secret to some stranger?"

He ignored my comment. "Please?" I sighed. I looked up, being thoughtful for a moment. Do I really trust Ikuto? Well, if he ever did tell anyone, I'd definitely kick his sorry ass.

I sighed. "You won't tell _anyone. _No one. At _All. _If you do, then.." I glared furiously at him. "I won't; I promise." He swore.

I took another long deep sigh. "…Okay, so..this is what happened," I started. "About 8 years ago, I was still a kid, and with my parents. We were at the subway, and… Well, I guess you could say I strayed into an alley." I paused.

"Go on," He urged. I sighed. "Well, someone was there. I can't remember how he looked like exactly, but… I heard my parents scream at me, and the guy tried to shoot me, but my parents blocked me, and as a result, they were killed. I witnessed it all… I ran away before he could get me too."

Ikuto's eyes were wide with shock, but I continued. So, since that day, I felt… dead. I felt like I wanted to die. I considered suicide many times, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, because I always assured myself I would find happiness again… But I never did. I tried to be cold to cover up the brokenness in me…"

I looked at Ikuto's expression, but I couldn't quite determine what he was thinking. He seemed…sympathetic. He forced a, "Your parents here.. They're-"

"Adoptive? Yes." I said.

" Why didn't you want to make any friends?"

I hesitated. I honestly didn't want to answer any more questions, but I forced myself to.

"I didn't want to make any friends, because if we became too close, I couldn't bear the pain of them leaving me… Like my parents did. I'd feel emptiness, and at that point, I probably would kill myself. Not that I'm emo, or anything."

**Ikuto's POV**

I didn't know what to feel after Amu told me what happened in her past. I didn't know whether to feel sadness or shock. Amu, the cool, popular cold teen was actually just a timid girl who was traumatized?

She seemed uncomfortable answering me all her issues about her personal life, and I felt a jab of guilt for asking her so much. But, I guess I was too curious.

"…So, you're scared of closed spaces because of that incident?" She nodded. "I try to avoid places like where my parents got killed. I'm not scared of them, but… I just keep on remembering what happened…" She stopped briefly, turning her head towards me.

"So… Why do you think the guy tried to kill you?" Amu looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know," She admitted. "Maybe he felt like killing someone, or maybe…" She hesitated. Then she glared at me. "I really don't know. I wish I remembered how he looked like, though." She sighed.

I looked at her with pity in my eyes. I put my arm over her, and sighed. "That must've been hard for you," I murmured. She shrugged. "I guess," she mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked her. She stared at me. "Like I said, I didn't _trust _you. And I still don't. I only told you because you'd _swore _you wouldn't tell _anyone."_ She sighed, not looking at me. "Or, you'd use it as a weakness against me…"

I kissed her cheek softly, before she swatted me away. "I'm not your girlfriend just because I told you this!" she spat. I stared at her. She stared at me, confused. "What?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I muttered. "You just look really… timid, if you think about it." She sighed. "You know nothing about me," She muttered quietly. I looked at her with pity. I wanted to get to know her better. She was really important to me, and I wanted to be happy.

"Hey, Amu, how about tomorrow… Meet me outside of the shopping mall, okay? Rima wanted a host a gathering there, or something…" Amu looked thoughtful, and said, "Sure, I guess. But it's not a date." I grinned. "Great!" I said. "Okay, bye," I said, leaving.

…_**There's chapter 5. ._. I REALLY hate this chapter. TT~TT But, I have a plan for the next chapter. I already started writing it, and I think it's good D**_

_**..So, what'll happen at the mall? 8D I know it sound stupid, but… It does get really dramatic in the next chapter, You'll see :3**_

_**The chapter's called "Black and white" Because it refers on how Amu reflects on her past, like a black and white film. Kay? ^-^**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter! 8D **_


	6. Chapter 6 : Already Over

_**THE NEWEST CHAPTER IS HERE! FINALLY! 8D lol. ^^ Sorry for taking so long, I had exams for a month!O_O**_

_**Enjoy. :O Chapter may seem boring at first, but… Yeah, just read. :D**_

_**Also, R&R if I should finish this story…I mean, I'm not sure I like it so far :/**_

_**ENJOY. :D**_

Chapter 6 : Already Over

**Amu's POV**

I stared blankly at the sky after Ikuto left. I didn't want to go, and I realized how I was starting to get… soft. I didn't want to be. Just when Ikuto was around, I felt so… safe. Not saying I have feelings for him, just… I feel like he'd do anything to protect me. I didn't know why, but… I knew somehow…

I didn't want to go to the mall. I'm not that type of person. Besides, the mall seemed like a stupid idea anyway. Sighing, I fell onto my bed, thinking on going or not. I stared at the phone. It was as if it were taunting me to come over and pick it up.

Zombie-like, I came over and picked up the phone, dialing Rima's number.

"Hello?~"

"Um…Hi, Rima…..It's Amu," I started

"Oh Amu! Are you going to go?"

" Well…Yes. But can we go, like, right now? At this second? I just… feel like I must go now."

"..Um, sure Amu~! Kay kay, bye bye!~"

"Yeah…Wait, Rima! Which mal-"

"….."

She hung up. Great. Now, I'm just going to have to assume which mall to go to. The nearest mall was is one the Seiko, so I decided head there.

_Go to Niega's._

I shook my head, not agreeing with it. I started heading to Seiko's mall. I quickly looked at the time and noticed I was late; 15 minutes late, and it took 30 minutes to get to Seiko's mall. _Shit! I'd better hurry, _I thought desperately.

**XX**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Amu-Chi's late again," Yaya pointed out. "And we already finished shopping!" She whined. I looked at Rima, who for once, agreed with Yaya. "She's right; We should leave now, she's been late for like, 1 hour. Besides, we already finished shopping, and the mall's about to close anyway."

Everyone seemed to agree, but I protested. "We should give Amu a little more time; it's not fair for her." Everyone looked at me, with no expression on their faces.

Finally, Utau decided to speak up. "We're _**Aware **_that it wouldn't be fair to Amu; But, waiting here for an hour isn't fair to us! Besides, Amu never wanted to come here in the first place. If we did wait for her, our efforts would be wasted. Since this is an outdoor mall, the shops would be closed by then."

Rima looked at me and said, "C'mon, Ikuto, let's go. Amu would probably leave once she noticed no one was here; We're the only ones here anyway, except the shopkeepers, who are already packing up." She looked at me pleadingly, and I muttered, "Fine. I guess. But no rush, kay?"

**Amu's POV**

I rushed to Seiko's mall, slowing down as I approached it. It seemed empty, so I figured I'd reached the wrong place or, that I was late and it closed down. I sighed. They probably ditched me, which, I could understand. I shrugged. I should head back home, then, I guess, considering that no one's here.

I started to leave, until I heard strange sounds. I ignored the sound, thinking they were some kids playing a prank or something. Until the sounds grew more harsh. I stopped, and turned around. "That's strange…" I mumbled.

Suddenly someone jumped out of the bushes and grabbed my arms. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!" I screamed. Suddenly I noticed that there wasn't only one person; they were about 4 or 5. They attempted to handcuff my hands, and gag me, but I shoved them away. They seemed surprised by my strength, so they tried to hold me down.

Eventually, they handcuffed my hands. "Good. Take her down." One of them hoarsely said. _Take her down? What the hell does that mean? _I thought desperately. I assumed it meant to knock me out, so I began shoving. It was pretty useless, considering they held me firm.

I was really scared. I didn't know what to do. I shut my eyes tightly.

"_**Ikuto**__!" _I screamed.

_**~ :AN: ~**_

_**..Yeah, cliffhanger. xDD Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. For this, I PROMISE you; you won't have to wait a month for the next update.. Lol.**_

_**So, what do you think will happen? Yes, at the end, she did scream 'Ikuto' XD Sorry if you don't like this chapter, but I tried my best ^^;**_

_**Tell me if I should finish or not, because I REALLY don't like how things are going so far. XDD**_

_**Okay, so… If you're wondering why the title is called, "Already over" is BECAUSE from now on, I've decided to name the chapters after song titles , arists,or lyrics that reflect on the chapter :D This one's called, "Already over" Because it's based off the SONG, "Already over" :P It's called that cause it seems like it already over for Amu. XD IDK. :D**_

_**I hope you enjoyed. :'D If not, then…Tell me if I should or shouldn't finish. The last chapter I kinda bored you guys, and…Well, I don't want to do that anymore D:**_

_**R&R. :3 Constructive**__**Criticism is always welcome!^^**_


End file.
